Oh, What A World!
Oh What a World is the tenth Episode and season finale of Season 1. The episode Premiered on December 15th 2013 and attracted 1.7 Million Viewers. Plot The episode opens where the last episode left off, with Killian and Freya on the porch. Killian tells Freya he loves her but she informs him that she has made her choice, Killian follows her inside the house and they meet victor who recognizes him instantly. Freya asks Killian to leave and leaves. At Fairhaven Wendy, In her cat form explores the catacombs, discovering that there is Argentum pouring from a hole in the wall. Outside in the garden, Ingrid and Mike discuss the portal to Asgaurd, Ingrid inisists she cannot open the portal but Mike does not listen. Wendy returns to the House an reverts to human form, she discusses the Argentium with Victor and Joanna in the kitchen, Joanna thinks that someone is trying to open a rift between the two worlds, presumably the shifter. In the garden of Fairhaven, Penelope casts a spell by dropping a necklace, pouch and symbol into a pot, an army of Crows then escape from the pot into the air and fly at the screen. After the credits, we return to Fairhaven, where preparations for the Wedding are underway, we then see Joanna and Victor in bed together at the Beauchamp house and Freya walks down the stairs with her Wedding Dress. Joanna enters the room with Freya with her dress and cries, she tells Freya that she looks "gorgeous" and goes to hug her, her bracelet gets caught in Freya's vail and rips it slightly, so Joanna takes it to repair it. At the same time Wendy is standing on the porch viewing the rain, she comes inside and tells Joanna it's a bad luck omen, then a crow flies at the door. Joanna then believes Wendy and explains that they must "fight the darkness with light". Ingrid goes to Mike's motel, she breaks into the apartment magically and then discovers Mikes work, she puts some in her bag but Mike confronts her, Ingrid tells Mike he is going insane like his father but Mike continuos to prod about opening the portal, Ingrid uses her powers and escapes. Back at the Beauchamp house, Freya makes breakfast and talks with her father, he tells her he is going back to the city but Freya asks him to walk her down the Isle. Ingrid comes in and victor leaves for the city to get his suit. A little later, Wendy goes outside and casts a spell on the corpse of the crow, making it disappear. Freya eats her breakfeast and her Mum comes inside, Freya notices the rain has gone and asks if Joanna did it, to which Joanna replies with yes. Joanna gives Freya a parcel from Killian, which has a music box inside whilst Joanna gathers Sage for a "blessing". Freya walks away with the box and Wendy comes back in from outside, the two make Sage Sticks together and discuss the "Omens". Wendy asks Joanna if she still loves Victor, Joanna says yes and Wendy tells her that she misses him. At the Bent Elbow, Freya enters the back room and calls for Rodger but she really meets Dash as he sent a fake text to her, Dash gives her an ornate bracelet but Freya is still thinking about Killian. In the garden of the Beauchamp house, Ingrid looks to Victor for Answers about Asgard, Victor explains that there was a "War" that there were many evil people there and that he wishes he could see someone he left behind. Mike gets ready for the Wedding in a suit, we see he has a gun which he puts in the pocket of his jacket. At Fair Haven, Freya gets dressed whilst Joanna, Wendy and Ingrid take photos of each other and prepare for the wedding they then do a blessing, the bracelet Dash gave Freya falls off and Joanna tries to fix it, Wendy thinks it's another Omen. Freya then leaves the room to the living area where she talks to her father, he explains a secret that she must know, in Freya's past lives she was married to a man called "Henry" who is in fact the current incarnation of Killian. In the dressing room, Joanna talks to Penelope about Archibald, she calls him a "murderer and cult leader", Penelope is visibly angry and tells her she thinks he was "murdered", the two toast and Joanna figures out that the shifter is Penelope. We see a flashback to the 1900's were Freya is with her lover Henry, whilst Victors voice is narrating the scene. In the garden of Fair Haven, Joanna meets with "Wendy" who is wearing black sunglasses, she explains to her that Penelope is the shifter and they head down to the catacombs where Penelope reveals herself from the form of Wendy, she then shoots Electricity from her fingers and knocks Joanna to the ground. A little later, Penelope has Joanna strapped to a table, in a circle of brick dust mixed with blackthorn and yarrow, the circle stops Joanna's powers, Penelope then reveals that her true identity is Athena, that she faked her death. In the living area, Victor and Freya discuss Killian's reincarnation, Freya thinks he is the trickster but Victor explains he doesn't know an tells her to "look in to her heart to decide". Victor leaves the scene. Back in the boiler room with Penelope an Joanna, Joanna says she is sorry for killing Archibald but that he was "evil", Penelope tells her that he was still her "father and i loved him, you murdered him". Penelope then stabs Joanna in the collar with a drip containing Argentium, a poison that can kill Joanna. Penelope also explains that she has Dash and Killians Powers which is why she was able to find Joanna. Freya enters Dash's bedroom and tells him she cannot marry him, Dash becomes angry an thinks it's because she loves Killian, Dash tells her to get away from him and she walks away, he then smashes a lamp. Mike confronts Ingrid with his gun and takes her to the catacombs, to the location of the portal. Back in the boiler room, Joanna is slipping away from the poison, Penelope wraps a noose around her neck but Wendy comes just in time to save her sister, Penelope lunges at Wendy strangling her against a wall. Ingrid tries to break free from Mike but he shoots her in the shoulder, Ingrid is forced to go to the portal, she explains that she doesn't know how to open it but Mike notices the portal is already opening. Penelope strangles Wendy, Wendy uses her powers to break a line in the circle which allows Joanna to use her powers and break free from the the table, Wendy passes out as Joanna breaks free. Joanna tells Penelope to "Leave my sister alone", Penelope lunges at Joanna, pushing her against the wall, Penelope uses her powers and telekenetically throws Joanna on to the table again as she is about to kill her Joanna notices Wendy rush to the rope where the noose is attached, Joanna wraps the noose around Penelope's neck and Wendy pulls on the rope, lifting Penelope into the air. Joanna then says "fight the darkness with light", the doors to the boiler open up revealing flames and Joanna telekeneitcally throws Penelope into the fire, Penelope screams as she burns to death. releasing the powers she had stolen. Dash stops in his tracks as he walks to the docks, his powers entering him and Killian receives his. As Freya runs to the car, her powers return to her, which she then uses to enter the locked car and drive to the docks. At the docks, Dash lunges at Killian but a Wave of energy comes from his hands instead, throwing Killian up into the air and smashing him into a pile of crates. Dash is surprised and Killian asks what the hell was that, Dash then lifts his hands slightly which emits another blast of energy, the wave throws Killian on to the boat. We then see Killian unconcious, presumably dead. Dash unties the ropes that detach the boat and he then pushes the boat out to sea. Dash then runs away. Back at the boiler room Wendy asks Joanna why Penelope did all those things, Joanna explains that it was "payback for killing Archibold, she was his daughter" Joanna walks with Wendy across the room where Joanna stumbles, Wendy realizes that Joanna has been poisoned. Joanna then says she "doesn't have much time left" and the two sister rush out of the boiler room but as the walk out the house shakes, Wendy realizes it is the portal and the sisters rush to stop it from opening. Freya runs to the docks, calling out for Killian, she notices that his boat is no longer there and thinks that he left, she then breaks down and cries. Back at At the portal entrance, Ingrid is still at gun point with Mike, the cracks in the wall expand and the portal opens wider, releasing light from the wall. Wendy and Joanna discover Ingrid, Joanna yells "Ingrid No!!!" she quickly rushes to help her her, pulling her away from the portal as Wendy uses her telekenisis to throw Mike against the wall, Joanna grabs Ingrid and pulls her away but it's too late, the portal emits a powerful blast of energy and light which blasts Mike to Ash. Wendy, Joanna and Ingrid cover their eyes, as a man then emerges from the portal. Used Powers * Telekinesis * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']] * Shapeshifting * Electrokinesis * Empathy * Atmokinesis * [[Animalshifting|'Animalshifting']] * Technopathy * Telekinetic Wave Emission * Portal Opening Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner Guest Stars *Enver Gjokaj as Mike *Virginia Madsen as Penelope Gardiner *Joel Gretsch as Victor Gallery WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0746.jpg WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0739.jpg WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0565.jpg WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0535.jpg WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0454.jpg WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0406.jpg WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0065.jpg WOEE_109_10222013_SB_0023.jpg WOEE_109_10212013_SB_0727.jpg WOEE_109_10212013_SB_0392.jpg WOEE_109_10212013_SB_0347.jpg WOEE_109_10212013_SB_0233.jpg WOEE_109_10212013_SB_0017r.jpg WOEE_109_10212013_SB_0192.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0479.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0465.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0455.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0386.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0187.jpg newWOEE_109_10212013_SB_0738.jpg newWOEE_109_10212013_SB_0744.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0036.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0012.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0092.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0249.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0268.jpg newWOEE_109_10222013_SB_0299.jpg newWOEE_109_10212013_SB_0581.jpg newWOEE_109_10212013_SB_0226.jpg newWOEE_109_10212013_SB_0332.jpg newWOEE_109_10212013_SB_0635.jpg newWOEE_109_10212013_SB_0507.jpg Soundtrack Gallery Trivia *The Fog during the Dock Scenes was 100% real, as confirmed by Maggie Friedman [1] *The title of this episode is a reference to the song "Oh What a World " by Rufus Wainwright. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes